The Digital Baby Saga
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: This is going to be a weird one. Datamon's back, and he has a plan to take over Earth with a new invention. He tests it out on the Digidestined first that will turn them all into babies, but Tai and Sora aren't affected! How will they take care of the now
1. Default Chapter Title

The Digital Baby Saga  
  
  
I this idea came to me from out of the blue, so I had to write it. Why didn't I think of it before?  
  
  
Part 1:  
  
Wormmon nervously waddled into the Digimon Emperor's throne room. He was sitting glumly on his throne, watching him multiple video screens. On them were pictures of the Digidestined entering the Digital World and meeting up with their Digimon, including the original ones. Ken smiled as he saw Mimi,"I wonder how much money she spends on flying back and forth?"  
  
"I'm sorry, master," Wormmon said, snuggliling against his thigh,"But I don't know."  
  
Ken kicked Wormmon away, slamming him into the wall. "I told you never to do that!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Wormmon said, regaining his footing.  
  
"What do you want?" Ken yelled.  
  
"There's someone to see you," Wormmon said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone named Datamon."  
  
Ken sighed,"Show him in."  
  
Data flew in with a ray gun in his hand. "Good day, Digimon Emperor," he said, bowing.  
  
Ken was impressed. This guy knew who was in charge,"Rise, Datamon," Ken said.  
  
Datamon rose. "What is it that you wanted with me?" Ken asked.  
  
"Mearly this," Datamon said,"I have created a device that will enable you to conquer your world."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Watch," Datamon said, pointing the gun at Wormmon. He fired a blue beam at Wormmon. Wormmon shrunk into a Digi Egg.   
  
Ken's eyes were wide,"Wh-what did you just do?"  
  
"My gun will cause them to become so young, that they will cease to exist!"  
  
Ken smiled,"This is excellent! However, we know that it will work on Digimon, but what about humans? Earth has humans, not Digimon!"  
  
"I plan on testing it on the Digidestined!"  
  
"Excellent!" Ken said,"They have all arrived in the Digital World. Go, prove yourself, and you will rule by my side."  
  
"Great!" Datamon said, turning to fly away.  
  
"Wait!" Ken cried,"Before you go, change Wormmon back?"  
  
  
Davis looked around,"I guess this is a good place to set up camp, what do you think, Tai?"  
  
"Yeah," Tai said,"Sure."  
  
They had chosen a nice oasis in the middle of the desert. It was a least a couple of days in either direction. Tai didn't like to camp out in the middle of an open field, but it was near impossible to be ambushed in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Can we just set up camp?" Joe asked,"I'm extremely tired."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said, yawning as she sat on the ground,"I still don't see why we all had to come!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Palmon asked beside her,"You didn't want to see me?"  
  
"That's not what I meant," Mimi said, apologaticly,"Its just that I had other things to do, and..."  
  
"Why DID we all have to come, anyway?" Matt asked, staring right at Tai.  
  
"Because," Sora said, coming to Tai's side,"Geni contacted us about an alliance that the Digimon Emperor had formed with Datamon, and we know how dangerous he can be!"  
  
Tai smiled at Sora, then saw her shiver. "Sora?" Tai asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, sitting down,"I'm...I'm all right."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I...I sometimes still have nightmares about him."  
  
"Don't worry, "Tai said,"I won't let anything happen to you, not again. I promise."  
  
"Thanks Tai," Sora said, kissing him on the check.  
  
Davis coughed, catching their attention. Everyone was staring at them. They turned beat red.  
  
"Tai and Sora, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Matt," T.K. said,"You know, that sort of thing went out in first grade!"  
  
"Yeah!" Davis said, laughing.  
  
Tai started laughing too. He turned back to Sora, to find that she was off talking to Mimi. They were reading a magazine.   
  
  
Later that night, Sora wanted to talk to Tai alone. They walked out into the distance, far away from the camp site.   
  
"Where are they going?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I think I might know," Mimi said, dreamily.  
  
"What?" the younger kids asked.   
  
"Oh, you know, when a man loves a woman...."  
  
"Kari?" Davis asked, turning to her.  
  
Kari nodded. "Sometimes she sneaks over when they don't think I'm awake."  
  
"Do they?" Yolei asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, but they have been talking about it. I wonder....?"  
  
"I think this might have been the cause," Mimi said, holding up a Parenthood magazine.  
  
Before the others could say anything, a shadow covered their camp.  
  
"What's happening? " Cody asked.  
  
"Its a Devidramon!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said,"And look whose riding it!"  
  
"Datamon and Ken!" Agumon said.  
  
They watched as Datamon took out a gun, and fired at them.  
  
  
"So," Tai said, stoping,"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well," Sora said, holding on to Tai's hands,"I was reading Mimi's Parenthood magazine, and, well....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't wait to be a mother. I can't wait until I have a child."  
  
Tai gulped,"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Oh Tai," she said,"Wouldn't you like to be a father?"  
  
Tai started to sweat. What was he going to do? Sora was obviously fixated on this. If he said no, would it break her heart, or would she understand that their too young?  
  
"Sora," he said,"I..uh..."  
  
Just then there was a giant flash of light, and screams coming from the camp site. Tai turned around and ran back, screaming "Yes!" to himself.  
  
Sora growled something about never getting a break, and ran after him.  
  
Once they reached the campsite, they saw everyone lying on the ground, smoke billowing everywhere. "Kari!" Tai yelled,"Agumon! Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Tai," Matt said, standing up,"What happened?"  
  
"Are you...Ah!" he said.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um," Tai said, studering,"I..I think you had better go look in the oasis."  
  
He ran from Matt. "Kari!" he ran over to his sister,"Kari, oh no!"  
  
"What is it?" his younger sister asked her older brother.  
  
"Tai?" Koromon asked, bouncing over to him,"What happened to us? All the Digimon are at the In-traning stages!"  
  
"Davis!" Cody cried,"What happened to you?"  
  
"Cody!" Davis cried back,"What happened to YOU?"  
  
"Guys!" Tai yelled,"All of you had better check your reflections in the water."  
  
Once everyone reached the water, they screamed. "What happened to us?" Mimi asked,"We're all younger!"  
  
"I don't know," Matt said. All of the original Digidestined looked like they did the day they entered the Digiworld. Matt, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe all looked like they were ten-years-old. Kari, T.K., Yolei and Davis looked like they were seven or eight. Cody looked about four or five.  
  
Davis's eyes looked huge on his small face. His hair was longer. Yolei shrunk a lot, and was now the smallest one there. Her glasses were off her face. Cody looked like he was having trouble standing.  
  
"I learn'd to walk late," he said, talking like a little kid.  
  
"Guys, "Sora said, Yokomon rushing up to her,"What happened?"  
  
"Datamon shot something at us," Joe said,"and it changed us."  
  
"Hmm," Izzy said, walking over to where he left his laptop, nearly tripping over his incredibly large clothes.  
  
"Do you have something?" Matt asked, struggling to keep his pants on.  
  
"Yes," Izzy said,"I have analyzed our situation. Obviously, Datamon's ray was meant to turn us all into babies, but, for some reason, it appears to be a slow process."  
  
"Can you tell us how to cure us?" Mimi whined.  
  
Izzy shook his head,"No, there's nothing I can do. I have more bad news too, at our rate of....rejuvination, we will become so young that we cease to exist in two weeks."  
  
"That's not long at all," Yolei said.  
  
"And," Izzy continued,"We will become babies by the end of the week. It seems that we will stop de-ageing once we reach the age of three or two."  
  
"Don't you have any good news?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes," Izzy said,"Scince Tai and Sora were away, they weren't hit, so they can care for us, while trying to find a way to cure us."  
  
Matt looked at the couple. "There is no way I want Tai to change MY diapers!"  
  
"We've got bigger things to worry about," Izzy said,"We've got to get to Geni! Hurry!"  
  
to be continued.... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

part 2  
  
"Flight 234 from Springfield, now arriving in gate 17."  
  
The people in the airport began to move and hustle to reach their friends and loved ones that were exiting the aircraft.  
  
There was one passenger that didn't meat anyone. He wore a large trench coat, and a hat. He had only one bag, a large gym bag which he supported from his shoulder. He walked up to and empty counter.  
  
He handed the lady his passport. She checked it out and handed it back to him,"Welcome to New York, Mr. Ichijoji."  
  
  
  
Tai's eyes bolted open, and he sat up straight. He looked around,"What woke me up?" he asked himself.  
  
Shrugging he laid back down when he saw a shadow cast over him. "Ahh!" he said, sitting up,"Kari, what is it?"  
  
"I had a bad dream," she said.  
  
Tai sighed, looking at her. She had de-aged again. She was now around four or five years old. Her hair was a lot shorter now, and she was talking like she did when she was five. Her shorts were far to big for her, and she had dropped them some where along the way. Sora had pined up Kari's now oversized shirt, almost like a dress.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, doing what he used to do when Kari had a nightmare,"You can sleep by me."  
  
She smiled and laid down next to Tai. She was asleep in moments. Tai was just starting to doze off, when someone started crying.  
  
He almost screamed. He gently moved Kari's head off of his arm and placed her on the soft ground. He got up and moved quietly to where he heard the crying.   
  
It was Cody, lying next to his Digimon, now a Digi-egg. Since Cody was the youngest, he had all ready reached his baby stage. Tai and Sora were talking turns caring for Cody. Sora had been at it all day, and she was exhausted.   
  
Tai started to undo Cody's makeshift diaper,"Please, please, please, darn it!"  
  
Worse, they didn't have any diapers. Since Cody was now smaller than his clothes, they were using them as diapers, but they were running out of them. They had all ready gone through most of his shirt, now Tai cut off some of his pant leg, and tied it around him.  
  
Cody stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. Tai looked at the sleeping baby, then figured that sleeping on the cold ground probably wasn't good for him. He picked Cody up and brought him back to where Kari was sleeping.   
  
Tai took off his jacket and wrapped it around Cody. "There," he said,"That should keep you warm."  
  
He placed Cody down next to him. His eyes started to droop, and soon he was fast asleep.  
  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked, stepping up to him,"Do you know where we should go to find Geni's house?"  
  
Tai looked around at the landscape,"No, but I have an idea. I know Geni's house was in the bottom of a lake, and I'm pretty sure we're on Server, so I figure that if we head towards those mountains, we should find where Myotismon's castle was, and we know Geni's lake was near there."  
  
Sora nodded,"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
Then Mimi came up to Sora, with Tanemon trotting beside her, sobbing. "Sora," she cried.  
  
"Oh," Sora said, kneeling down to dry Mimi's face,"What's the matter?"  
  
"Matt's being mean to me again!"  
  
  
"Arg!" Tai shouted,"Again?" When they woke up this morning, Tai discovered something about Matt when he was younger, he was a jerk!  
  
Since the crack of dawn, Matt had done nothing but pick on the girls. As a result, Kari wouldn't leave her brother's side and Yolei and Mimi kept going to Sora.  
  
"Oh. Its okay." Sora said, hugging the younger Mimi,"What did he do?"  
  
"He tried to pull down my skirt."  
  
"Whoa," Tai said,"The guy's a real Casanova, huh?" While they others were getting younger, they were also getting smaller. Being the only one out of the two who could sew, Tai left it up to Sora to handle that department. She had tried her best, but she was no Marta Steward.  
  
Take Mimi's case, for example. She had come to the Digiworld wearing her white skirt and blue shirt, which was too tight on her anyway. Her father would be happy now, seeing as how the entire outfit was now too big for her. Sora had tighten the skirt and shirt, but, they were still sagging, which left her wide open for an assault from a eight year old Romeo.  
  
"Very funny Tai," Sora said, standing up. She turned and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She sighed,"Oh, I don't know, punish him?"  
  
"WHAT?!" he nearly shouted.  
  
"Go on," Sora said.  
  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
  
"Because," she said,"Your a guy, and so is Matt. You can punish him better than I can."  
  
"Have you completely lost it?!" he yelled, nearly scaring Kari, clinging to his leg and Mimi.  
  
"No," she said, holding up her Parenthood magazine,"Its says so right in here. Fathers should punish their sons, because it helps to make clear who is in charge."  
  
Tai saw where this was going."Oh, okay," he said,"that means I get to spoil Kari, Yoeli, and Mimi, then right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought that magazine would tell you that fathers always spoil their daughters! and if Matt's our 'son' then the girls are our 'daughters'."  
  
She crossed her arms,"You spoil them anyway!"  
  
"Ha ha," he said, sarcastically.  
  
"Tai," Koromon asked, looking up at him,"You and Sora have been arguing all day, and you two never argue."  
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other and started to blush. Sora kneeled back down and looked Mimi in the face,"Don't worry, you 'father' Tai is going to punish you 'brother' Matt."  
  
She glared at Tai,"Right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said, walking away,"I'm going. I'm going."  
  
He walked over to where he saw the perpetrator pulling on Yolei's hair. "Hey, hey!" he cried, running up to them,"Matt, let go of her!"  
  
He let go, and Yolei and Poromon went to Sora. Tai looked at Sora's face. He sighed, he wasn't getting out of this, and he couldn't stand Sora being mad at him.  
  
"Matt," he said, mustering his most authorative voice to intimidate the seven year old in front of him,"I don't want to hear you picking on the girls anymore, or you'll be sorry!"  
  
He started to pout,"All right."  
  
"Tai!" Sora started to yell,"Its Geni! He's contacting us!"  
  
"Great!" Tai thought,"This save us the trouble of looking for him. I had no idea where to go!"  
  
  
Back on Earth, Ken walked down the side walk of New York City. He stopped in front of the U.N. building. He walked up to the front door.  
  
A man in a uniform walked up from the other side of the door. He opened it a crack and said,"I'm sorry, the building is closed to the public."  
  
"That's okay," he said, walking away,"I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
He started smiling,"Yes, tomorrow, the world will change forever!"  
  
to be continued.....  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3:  
  
Geni's face was, as usual, unemotional. He gave no indication whether he was happy, angered, sad, or worried. Tai thought that the lest he could do was show the last emotion, it made him seem like he didn't care.  
  
His face, however, was different this time. Instead of the wise, old man, who had lived for eons and gave his wisdom regularly, was the face of a confident young man.  
  
"Genai?" Tai and Sora asked, confused.  
  
The young man nodded,"Yes," he said,"Its me."  
  
"What happened to you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Something, that I am surprised didn't happen to you."  
  
Just then, a hysterical looking little Mimi ran in front of the cylinder of light, being chased by a mischief looking little Matt.  
  
"I take that back," Genai said,"It did happen to you."  
  
"Well," Tai said,"The rest of them. Sora and I are fine."  
  
Much to Tai's surprise, Genai's face showed relief. "Great! The world may yet be saved! Listen to what I have to tell you. The Digimon Emperor has returned to Earth. U sing his gun, he has turned the entire population of Japan into babies!"  
  
"Oh no!" Sora cried out,"Momma!"  
  
"What can we do?" Tai asked.  
  
"Get back to the real world! Ken is presently in America, in New York."  
  
"What could he be after there?" Sora asked, turning to Tai.  
  
"The UN," Tai said.  
  
"Precisely," Genai said,"Hurry!"  
  
"How can we undo what happened here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Get me that gun, and I should be able to reverse the rays. I've got to go now."  
  
"Wait!" Tai said,"Before you do, what happen to you?"  
  
"The Digimon Emperor somehow found my house and attacked me with his gun. He sought to revert me so far back that I would not be able to help, but it apparently has a delayed effect on humans, and since I was so old, it will take me a while to get to a child."  
  
"That means you're human?" Sora and Tai asked at the same time.  
  
"........Goodbye!" Genai said, disappearing.  
  
"Great!" Sora said,"Now what?"  
  
"We find a tv and get back home!" Tai said, standing up.  
  
Just then, Kari ran up to Tai and clutch his leg. "What now?" Tai asked. When he looked down he saw that Kari's hair was covered in mud. "Matt!" Tai yelled.  
  
  
By the time they reached a tv, things had gone from bad to worse. Cody seemed to have stabilized as a baby, and Kari, T.K., Davis, and Yolei had joined him. The other kids were now around four or five. They all had lost their bottom portions of their clothes, pants, and in Mimi's case, skirt. But that was okay, because their shirts more than covered up for that.   
  
Tai and Sora had found out quite a few things about their friends when they were younger. Miss popular Mimi, was incredibly shy, and spent most of her time hiding behind Sora, as if she was her mother. Joe often ran up to the head of the line, scanning what was coming. He was very hyper.   
  
Matt was the worst by far. He kept picking on everyone. As they were just reaching the tv, Matt flicked a spitball at Mimi's hair.  
  
Mimi started wailing. "Tai!" Sora yelled, while trying to calm Mimi down,"Do something!"  
  
Tai grumbled to himself as he walked over to where Matt was seated, waiting for his punishment.  
  
"Matt," Tai said, sitting down next to him,"Where are you getting the paper to make those spitballs?"  
  
Matt sighed as he pulled a notebook out of his bag. Then he pulled out a small slingshot, made out of a rubber band and a couple of paper clips.  
  
"What are these for?" Tai asked, holding up the slingshot.  
  
"To shoot it with," Matt said, scratching the ground with his shoes.  
  
"Wow!" Tai said, impressd,"I can't make one of these now....hey wait! Let me show you something I used to make as a kid. I call it my 'Wildfire Spitball'."  
  
Tai ripped out a couple sheets of paper from the notebook and started to make spitballs. He created a couple hundred of small, pea shaped spit balls. He then mushed all the balls into a ball about the size of a baseball. He placed it on the rubber band in Matt's slingshot.  
  
Matt watch in amazement and wonderment,"What will that do?"  
  
Tai smiled,"Watch!"   
  
He pulled the rubber band back and let go.  
  
The spitball nailed Sora in the back on the head. On contact the ball exploded, sending a wildfire of the smaller spitballs over everyone else.  
  
"TAI!" Sora screamed.  
  
"Am I grounded?" Matt whispered to Tai as Sora stormed over.  
  
Tai gulped. "I think we're both grounded!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.  
  
Tai gulped,"I'm...uh...trying to bond?"  
  
"By how?" she yelled,"Teaching him who to get into trouble?!"  
  
"That's what my father used to do," Tai said, meekly.  
  
Sora was about to yell even more, but then she realized that her mother probably would have laughed this off. Sora sighed deeply. It WAS pretty funny.  
  
"Let's get going, okay?" Sora said, whipping the mess from the back of her head.  
  
Tai looked at Matt and gave him the thumbs up sign. "By the way," Sora said,"How much money do you have on you?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said,"Why?"  
  
"We're going to need diapers!" Sora said, mentioning to Cody, Davis, Kari, T.K, and Yoeli.  
  
"Okay, okay," Tai said, holding out his sister's digivce,"Let's go and see how bad everything back home is."  
  
The tv shot out a stream of light, and everyone was sucked in.  
  
to be continued....  
  
*In case anyone's wondering, I really made one of those 'Wildfire Spitballs' I was engaged in a spitball fight in study hall when I was in eight grade. The other two kids were slaughtering me, so I decided I'd make one extra strength. I mushed a bunched of spitballs together and threw it at one of the other kids. It hit him on the check, unfortunately, I didn't expect it to break apart and get everyone else in breathing distance.   
  
The teacher said to me later, he was sorry that he had to be a jerk and give me a detention for something as stupid as throwing spitballs. Then he told me that the Wildfire Spitball was pretty cool. So..... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4:  
  
CRASH!  
  
Tai opened his eyes to the sound of crying. He found that he was staring at a tile floor. He was in the computer room. "We're back," he said, standing up.  
  
He looked around and saw that every one of the kids were crying. "What's wrong with them?" he asked Sora, you was also standing up.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked,"We just crash landed on a hard floor!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Tai said, picking up his crying sister,"We have to get them quiet."  
  
It was at least an hour before they were quiet. "Okay," Sora said,"How are we going to move them?"  
  
Taichi thought for a moment,"Well, we're going to have to go to the store, so, we'll get a stroller or something."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Sora asked, picking up a crying Cody.  
  
"The older kids can walk, but........" Tai thought,"Well, I'll carry Kari, you can carry someone, that leaves...three."  
  
"We're just going to have to make sure they don't wander off," Sora said.  
  
Tai picked up Kari. "I want you to look after the three younger kids, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and Ma-uh, don't worry about it Matt. You just worry about keeping yourself out of trouble, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir," Matt said, looking at his feet.   
  
Tai smiled. He could get used to this. They walked downstairs, Tai in the front and Sora in the back. They reached the main door to the school,"Well, let's see how bad it is out h........"  
  
Tai couldn't believe his eyes, babies. Hundreds of thousands of babies and little kids! They were everywhere. He turned to Sora,"Well, we'd better get going and be careful."  
  
  
They walked through the mess of screaming, crying babies. Sora wanted to stop and help every single one, but Tai kept her on track. "We can't help them, until we get that gun," he said,"And Ken has the gun, and Ken is in America!"  
  
"All right," she said, following their group.   
  
Tai nodded, feeling his sister's hand tighten around his neck. He smiled, just like when they where younger. Just then Sora yelled,"Stop!"  
  
"What is it now?" he asked, turning around. He saw her staring at the mall. "We need supplies, maybe we can get some carriages too.  
  
He nodded,"You're right."  
  
He and the others followed Sora into the mall. Once they entered, it was, like the outside, full of little kids fighting, playing tag, doing little kids stuff. "I don't think we have to worry about paying for anything," Sora said.  
  
Tai sighed,"I hate shopping," he said to himself.  
  
"I heard that," Sora said, walking towards a store with the others.  
  
Then Kari started to stir. "I'm going to stay here," Tai said,"Kari's starting to wake up."  
  
"Great!" Sora said,"Matt can stay with you."  
  
Sora continued to walk, when Mimi started to tug on Sora's skirt. "What is it?" Sora asked Mimi.  
  
"I'm hungry, Mommy."  
  
Sora stopped short, her face turning beat red. She turned around and saw Tai with his mouth wide open.   
  
Sora was unsure of what to say. "Tai..." she finaly manage to say.  
  
"I hope we're not doing major psychological damage here," Tai said, looking down at the younger kids,"Well, there's nothing we can do now, we'll just have to hope for the best."  
  
"But what should I do?" she asked, staring down at Mimi.  
  
Tai shrugged,"Disagreaing with them might upset them. Play along."  
  
She nodded. Turning back to Mimi, she said, "Uh, if you're good, we'll go out, okay?"  
  
Mimi jumped up and down, very happy.  
  
After Sora and the others went into a store, Tai walked over and sat on a bench. Kari had started to fall back asleep. Tai was just dozing off, when Kari suddenly started to cry.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a piece of gum stuck to Kari's hair. "Matt!" he said.  
  
But Matt wasn't there. He was over in a corner, fighting with another young boy. "You leave my sister alone!" Matt said.  
  
"Great!" Tai said, feeling worried. Kari was HIS little sister, not Matt's. "Matt!" Tai yelled, "come here now!"  
  
The other boy ran away, and Matt came back towards Tai and Kari. "What, Dad?"  
  
Tai shivered. He never wanted to hear Matt call him Dad again.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in New York City, the United Nations was in session. Outside the door into the room where the delegates were in session, stood two guards, armed to the teeth.   
  
They saw a boy with a large bag walk up to them. "Can we help you?" one of the guards asked.  
  
The boy looked up. "Why yes you can," he said,"You can kindly let me in."  
  
"I'm sorry," the guard said,"But no one is allowed."  
  
The boy smiled, and took a gun from under his jacket.  
  
The guards grabbed their guns and pointed them at him,"Drop the weapon now!" they commanded.  
  
The boy smiled and pulled the trigger. Both guards where covered in a bright light. When it was over, two little boys ran off.  
  
"Excellent," the boy smiled and walked into the room.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" one of the delegates asked.  
  
The boy held up his hand,"Please, I will explain everything."  
  
  
Tai sighed as he walked down the street with Sora pushing a giant shopping cart. All the kids were inside the cart, except for Kari.   
  
Sora smiled as he looked at Tai. He wouldn't let go of his little sister. "He'll make a good father some day," Sora thought to herself.  
  
After an eternity of walking, they finaly reached the airport. "I just thought of something," Sora said,"How are we going to get to America? All the pilots are probably kids."  
  
Tai was about to say something, when they heard moaning from behind them. They turned around to see a group of Bakemon heading towards them.  
  
"Great," Sora said,"What are we going to do? All our Digimon are in the Digiworld."  
  
"I'm going to run," Tai said,"And I suggest you do the same!"  
  
Sora, pushing the cart, followed Tai into an air plane.  
  
She was surprised that the engine was running and Tai was in the pilots seat. "Make sure you shut the door!"  
  
She did as she was told,"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Get us out of here!" Tai said, buckling up.  
  
Sora was speechless. "I didn't know you know how to fly!" she said. That's why she loved him, always something knew to learn.  
  
"Fly...yes," Tai said, as the plane started to take off,"land..no!"  
  
"TAI!!!!"  
  
  
The boy looked around the room full of delegates,"My name is Ken Ichijoji. I have come before you today for one simple matter. I want you to hand your contries over to me."  
  
Suddenly, the room was filled with laughter. "I am serious!" Ken shouted.  
  
The delegates still laughed. Ken opened his bag and Datamon flew out.  
  
The laughter died down. "You may now continue, Digimon Emperor," Datamon said.  
  
"Thank you," Ken said,"Now, as I was saying, give me your countries! Or I will use the special gun hear on the entire world."  
  
"What does that gun do?" someone asked.  
  
"You are aware of what happened in Japan?"  
  
They all nodded. "That's what we're here to discuss."  
  
"That was my doing!" Ken said,"Give me control of all your countries, or it will happen again! You have twenty-four hours to decided!"  
  
to be continued.... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5:  
  
Sora growled to herself as she pushed the carriage down the street. "That stupid idiot Tai," she said to herself,"'fly yes...land no' Nearly gave me a heart attack. Him and his stupid jokes. Gonna kill someone like that."  
  
Tai turned to her,"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said.  
  
He nodded and looked forward again, moving Kari from his right shoulder to his left.  
  
Sora watched him, dreamy. "I love him so much! Maybe once we find a hotel room, and put the 'kids' to sleep, we can finally have our 'wedding night'!"  
  
"I am flattered," Tai said,"But before we can have a wedding night, we need a wedding."  
  
Sora turned beat red. "I said that outloud? Did any one else hear it?"  
  
"Just the giggling couple we just passed."  
  
Sora started to turn even redder, then said,"Wait a minute, we're not speaking American, so how did they know what I just said?"  
  
"True," Tai said, nodding.  
  
Sora playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"I think we'd better find a room soon," he said,"We're getting stares."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because we're seventeen year olds with ten little kids," he said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"True," Sora said,"Here."  
  
They stopped in front of a building with the words, 'ROOMS BY THE NIGHT' written across it.  
  
"Let's just make sure its suitable for younger kids," Tai said, handing Kari over to Sora. He walked inside.  
  
A second later he came back out. "Well?" Sora asked.  
  
"Its fine," he said,"there's a kindly old woman at the front desk, and the inside is wall to wall carpeting and nice pictures everywhere, we'll be fine."  
  
"Great," Sora said, handing Kari back over to him,"Let's go."  
  
They walked inside and saw the old woman smile at Sora. "Oh," she said,"And this is the young mother?"  
  
Sora stared at Tai. "Just play along." he said in Japanese.  
  
Sora turned back to the woman," Yes," she said in English.  
  
"Well," the woman said,"we'll give you the suite room, for no extra charge."  
  
"You're very kind," Sora said," Thank you."  
  
"Oh, there's no need to thank me. Years in the future, this will still be the hotel in this distract that had a family of twelve stay for the night."  
  
She gave Tai a key,"Here you go. If you need anything, just dial '0', okay?"  
  
Tai nodded,"Yes, Thank you."  
  
  
As soon as Matt entered the room, he started jumping up and down on the bed. "Matt!" Sora yelled,"Stop that!"  
  
Matt instantly hoped off the bed. "Hmm," Tai said,"How come he listens to you, but not me?"  
  
The room had a main dinning room, with a door on the right, and a door on the left. Sora checked inside both of them. "There are two bedrooms! That means the kids can sleep in this room, and we can sleep in this one."  
  
Tai started to blush, "You mean, in the same bed?"  
  
"Uh," Sora started to blush,"Well, that is, um....we really don't have a choice?  
  
Tai seemed to accept this. "Okay."  
  
"I'm hungry mommy," Matt said.  
  
"Okay," she said, sighing,"Ah, Tai?"  
  
"Pizza?" he asked.  
  
"Yay!" the kids started jumping up and down.  
  
"We get pizza!" Izzy said.  
  
"Yay!" Joe said.  
  
Sora could helps smiling. "Okay, kids, calm down."  
  
Tai walked over to the door,"I'll go."  
  
"Can I come to?" Matt asked.  
  
"Me too!" Izzy and Mimi said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"Well, be back soon, Sora."  
  
  
Later that night, Tai was lying in bed, watching the tv. Sora turned off the light to the bathroom and walked in, wearing a robe and drying her hair. "The kids are asleep," she said.  
  
Tai yawned,"How was Kari?"  
  
"Fine," Sora said,"By the way, where did you learn to do diapers?"  
  
"I watched my mom change Kari was she was younger all the time."  
  
"Oh," Sora said. When Tai wasn't watching, Sora quickly flipped through the Parenthood magazine. She found the article titled, 'How to keep the love alive in your marriage'. She check everything off on the check list.  
  
"Okay," she said, placing the magazine on the hope chest in the room.  
  
She was so nervous, but, she wanted this. "Tai," she said, in her best sexy voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Tai asked, not taking his eyes off the tv.  
  
Sora untied her robe and took it off. She walked over and turned off the tv.   
  
"Hey!" Tai said,"What do you think you're do........................"  
  
He got a good look at her. She was wearing a very revealing outfit that she could only have gotten from Victoria's Secret, or maybe from the local prostitution ring. Either way, he really like it.  
  
He watched her walk back around and got into the bed. He found that he could finally speak,"S-S-S-Sora, I-I-I-I. I never saw you like this before."  
  
She was moving closer to him, then stoped,"You don't like it?"  
  
"I..I never said that," Tai said, with a grin.  
  
Sora reached over and turned out the light.  
  
They started making out, but then the door opened. "Mom, dad?" Mimi asked, walking in, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Ahh!" Tai said,"Sora, cover up, quick."  
  
Mimi started moving for the light switch.  
  
"No!" they both yelled, trying to cover themselves up,"Don't turn on the light!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Okay, okay," Sora said, grabbing her robe and putting it on,"Come on. Every things okay."  
  
She brought her back into the other room. After Mimi was asleep Sora walked back into their room, reading to pick up where she and Tai left off.   
  
"Okay," she said, getting into bed,"What do you say we continue? Tai?"  
  
She got her response when Tai started snoring. She sighed,"We can never get a break," she said, getting comfortable. Soon, she was also asleep.  
  
to be continued....  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 6:  
  
I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP. AND IF I OFFENDED ANYONE WITH THE LAST PART, I'M ALSO SORRY. I KNOW, I KNOW, I WENT A LITTLE OVERBOARD THERE, BUT AT THAT POINT IT WAS THE BEST THING I COULD THINK OFF. ALSO, I WOKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITH THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD. WE ARE TALKING MAJOR PLOT TWIST HERE! I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF I OFFEND ANYONE OUT THERE WITH WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN. AGAIN, I AM SORRY.  
  
  
Tai yawned as he stepped into the kitchen. "Good morning Sora."  
  
Sora grumbled something as she flipped the egg in the pan.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tai asked, and he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh nothing," Sora said, throwing the egg onto the table,"There's your breakfast."  
  
Tai looked down at the runny egg. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Sora said, throwing the pan into the sink,"Its just that I slave over a hot stove all morning and you just stumble out whenever you want! Plus, I had to get up at the crack of dawn even though I was up all night taking care of the babies!"  
  
By this time the older kids had come to the table. Joe was nibbling on a piece of toast as he watched the exchange between Tai and Sora. They turned to him, waiting for his reply.  
  
Tai looked at Sora strangely. "I think you're taking this a little too far."  
  
"Whatever," she said, walking into the room,"I'm getting dressed, then I'm going shopping and I want you to come home right after work. I need you to watch the kids while I go see a movie with my friends."  
  
Tai blinked a couple of times, then turned to the kids. " Guys, I think your mom's lost it."  
  
A second later Sora walked out of the door wearing a causal attire. "I'll be back."  
  
"Sora!" Tai yelled,"You can't go shopping! We need to get to the UN! We have to stop Ken!"  
  
Sora stopped,"Oh yeah. Well, Tai, what should we do? We need food. How am I supposed to take care of this family?"  
  
"Sora!" Tai said,"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm....I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head,"Just the pressure, its....I'm sorry."  
  
Tai breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going crazy."  
  
"Maybe some day," she said with a half smile.  
  
Then they heard Mimi start to cry. She came out of the kids' room, whipping her eyes. "What is it?" Sora asked.  
  
"I..I..I...wet the b-b-b-bed!"  
  
Tai and Sora both turned to each other,"Your turn!"  
  
  
Ken stood in the middle of the delegates. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said,"You have disappointed me."  
  
"Sir," a woman said,"We won't negotiate with terrorists!"  
  
Ken smiled as he snapped his fingers. "What is it, my Emperor?" Datamon asked, hovering over.  
  
Ken pointed towards the woman. "Please show her what we 'terrorists' can do."  
  
"With pleasure," Datamon said, hitting her with a blast of his gun.  
  
The other delegates with seized with fear as they watched one of their own reduced to infancy.  
  
"Now,"Ken said, facing the others,"For every hour that you delay me, another one of you will be turned to nothing by Datamon's Reverso Ray. Go over twelve hours, and I start zapping countries. I can do this willingly, or I will turn the entire world to babies, and teach them to worship me. The choice is yours."  
  
The delegates started to talk among themselves, when Wormon tugged on Ken's pants.  
  
"What is it?" Ken yelled.  
  
"Sir, the Digidestined have been spotted in the city."  
  
Ken snorted,"Big deal! What can those children do to stop me?"  
  
"The ones called Tai and Sora were not hit by the ray."  
  
"What?!" he yelled,"Datamon!"  
  
"Sire," Datamon said, bowing.  
  
  
"We missed! The ray didn't hit Tai and Sora. I want you to go out and deal with them!"  
  
Datamon bowed,"As you wish."  
  
  
  
Tai and Sora were walking down the street with the babies and Izzy and Joe inside of the carriage, Mimi behind Sora, and Matt behind Tai.  
  
"So," Sora said,"Do you have any idea how we're going to stop the Digimon Emperor?"  
  
He sighed,"No. Its bad enough that he has the gun, but he also has Datamon backing him up. I could handle the Digimon Emperor alone, but I can't fight a Digimon."  
  
"What about me?" Sora asked, insulted,"Are you saying that I can't fight?"  
  
"Well," Tai said,"Not as you are now."  
  
Sora stopped walking."What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, you've, ah, basically, turned girly."  
  
"What?!" she screamed.  
  
"Well," Tai said,"Its just that you were a lot tougher when when you were still a tomboy. I don't think someone who works in a flower shop and plays tennis has what it takes to win in a fist fight. Especially in that outfit."  
  
Sora looked down at the white shirt and pink skirt she was wearing. "What's wrong with this?"  
  
"Well, it looks silly for a fighter. I mean, I've always got to protect you."  
  
"Oh, so its okay for Mimi to wear something like this, hug?"  
  
"Well, Mimi was always a girly girl and you'll notice that she never really helped out."  
  
Sora was now shaking and had tears streaming down her face. "Fine. If that's the way you feel, and if I'm such a burden to you, I'm leaving!"  
  
She grabbed the carriage and ran down the street. Tai blinked for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what just happen. He was about to run after her, when she came running back.  
  
"Sora," Tai said.  
  
She didn't answer as she reached inside of the carriage, grabbed Kari and handed her to Tai. She then ran off again.  
  
"Wait!" Tai yelled,"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to my mother's!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Tai said,"Well, your mother's two years old, remember! HA!"  
  
"Who needs her?" he thought as he turned around,"I don't think she thought through the whole custody thing. I've only got Kari, when she's got everyone else to worry about!"  
  
He turned around and saw Matt and Mimi staring up at him. "AH!" he said,"Wh-what are you two doing here?"  
  
The two of them ran over and hugged Tai's legs. "Daddy!" Mimi cried,"Where did Mommy go?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know."  
  
The two of them started crying, which woke up Kari, and got her crying.  
  
Only one thing came to Tai's mind,"Crap!"  
  
  
Sora was exhausted by the time she reached the park. She plopped down on the bench, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Excuse me, Sora."  
  
She looked up and saw Datamon staring down at her. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Please, I come in peace."  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Hear me out," he said,"I heard the fight you and Tai had. So, Tai liked you more the way you were in the Digiworld, hug? Well, I have come to tell you that I can change you back to the way you were."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Either trust me, or have Tai be disgusted at you forever, its your choice."  
  
Sora looked at her hands, then said,"What do you get out of it?"  
  
"Nothing, except that you owe me a favor. What do you say?"  
  
Sora sighed deeply then said,"I...accept."  
  
to be continued.....  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 7:  
  
Tai stumbled back into the apartment with Kari in his arms and Matt and Mimi right behind him. "What a day!" he said to himself,"I can't believe Sora left me. Where is she? I'm so worried."  
  
Matt and Mimi walked straight over to the couch and fell asleep. "Good," Tai thought,"At least that's one thing that's gone right. I won't have to deal with them crying."  
  
He put Kari to bed and was about to get some coffee. He walked over to the t.v. and turned on the news. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "What now?" he asked himself as he opened it.  
  
"Wha? S-S-Sora?"  
  
He was still in shock when the ten-year-old girl fell into his arms, unconsous.  
  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" the Digimon Emperor demanded.  
  
Wormon cowered behind the carriage, but Datamon didn't flinch. "They are part of our ransom."  
  
Ken looked down at the sleeping children. "Explain."  
  
"Tai will come to rescue these children and as soon as they enter through the metal detector that I reconfigured, my.....'secret weapon' will turn against him."  
  
"Very well," Ken said, reaching inside the carriage. He held up baby Davis and smiled. "So now, my greatest foe, how does it feel to know that you're friends will die, and their is nothing you can do about it? HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Wormmon and Datamon started to chuckle as they watched Davis pee on Ken's face.  
  
"AHH!" Ken shouted, as Davis joined in the laughter.  
  
  
Tai sat on the chair, studying the unconscious girl on the couch. He couldn't believe it. It was Sora, but Sora from five years ago. She was the exact same way she was when they were fighting in the Digiworld. Her clothes were even the same, what's going on here?  
  
She moaned as she opened her eyes. Tai could tell she was confused as she looked around the unfamiliar apartment. She turned her gaze towards him and jumped back. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"Sora?" he asked, confused, "Don't you know me?"  
  
She studied him for a minute, then her eyes opened wide,"Tai? Is that you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But, what happened to you? You're...older."  
  
"You don't know? You don't remember?"  
  
She shook her head,"The last thing I can remember is you being pulled through that black hole with Metalgreymon. Where have you been? What happened to you?"  
  
"Great!" Tai thought,"She doesn't remember anything that happened over the past six years. Datamon must have gotten her, and where are the rest of the kids?"  
  
"Sora," Tai said," um, you...you are supposed to be the way you are now. Its six years in the future."  
  
"I've traveled in time?"  
  
Tai shook his head, "No. What I mean is, you're supposed to be sixteen. You've age with the rest of us, but Datamon created some sort of weird ray that will de-age you. He used it on the other Digidestined but he missed you and me. Now it seems he got you too."  
  
Sora didn't know what to say. "I...I need a minute to digest all this."  
  
Tai nodded and went to check on Kari when he realized that the t.v. was still on. He went to turn it off, when the a special bulletin appeared.   
  
"This just in," the reporter said,"When have received a tape from the terrorists holding the U.N. delegates hostage. He has a message for the Digidestined leader. He wants you to know that if you don't come to fight him, he will kill the children he took from you and you'll never be able to turn your girlfriend back to normal. You have twenty-four hours."  
  
to be continued....  
  
Sorry that this is so short, but I'm really, REALLY trying to finish this story. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 8:  
  
Tai stared at the t.v. screen. He couldn't believe Ken would sink so low as to murdering babies. He had to go.  
  
He stood up when the t.v. started to flash weird colors. "What the?" he asked himself.  
  
The t.v. screen started to flash bright blue, then orange, finaly turning to red. The colors mixed and twirled like a painter's canvas, until forming into a young man. "Greetings."  
  
Tai stared for a moment,"Genai?" he asked.  
  
"Who else?" he asked,"How is it going?"  
  
"Not good," Tai said,"I've got a baby, two five years, and a ten year old girl that used to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh," Genai said,"careful. You can get arrested for that."  
  
Tai sighed. "Its Sora!"  
  
"Oh!" he said, turning red,"I'm sorry. By the way, where are the others?"  
  
"Ken's got them. He wants me to meet him at the U.N. within twenty four hours or he's going to kill them."  
  
Genai nodded. "I think you should now that unless the kids are given an antidote within twenty fours hours, the effects will become permanet, you're going to be the only normal Digidestined left. Well, as normal as you can be."  
  
"Very funny," Tai said, getting up,"I'm going after the Digimon Emperor right now."  
  
"Good luck," Genai said, returning the t.v. to normal.  
  
Tai got up and started to walk to the other room, when he saw Sora standing there. "Tai," she said,"He's baiting you."  
  
"I know," Tai said, walking past her,"but if I don't get that gun from him, I'll never be able to return you guys to normal."  
  
"Tai," she said,"I don't want you to get killed, just for me. I...I think I'm..starting to like you as more than a friend."  
  
"I know," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. It felt weird to see her as she looked four years ago, and not as she did now.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm starting to remember what happened to me. I thought you liked me better when I was like this, at this age, so I had Datamon change me back to this way."  
  
"Sora," Tai said, looking at her straing in the eyes,"I love you anyway you are. If I can't get the gun back, I'll wait for you to grow older, I promise."  
  
He reached down and kissed her on the cheek, feeling weird that he was sixteen, and kissing a ten year old. "Go and get Matt, Mimi, I'll take Kari. Then we're going to get you guys back to normal."  
  
  
Inside of the U.N. building, Ken was seated in the delegate room, when Datamon floated in,"My Lord Emperor," he said,"the remaining Digidestineds have come."  
  
"Excellent," he said, standing up,"soon, this game will come to an end."  
  
  
"Daddy, I'm cold," Mimi said, holding on to Tai's legs.  
  
"and I'm hungry," Matt said.  
  
"Don't worry," he said,"We'll have you guys feeling better in no time."  
  
He placed Kari in Sora's hands,"Whatever happens, I want you to protect her, okay? My parent's will kill me if I become an only child."  
  
She nodded, holding the baby girl in her arms.  
  
He smiled slightly, then turned to the U.N. building in front of them. "Okay," he said, taking a deep breath,"Let's go."  
  
Once he steped inisde, he heard Kari start to cry. "Kari," he said, turning around,"You need to be quiet..................Sora! What are you doing?"  
  
He didn't hear her response because at that moment she raised the wooden bat she was holding and slamed him in the head.  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just keep reapating, I WILL finish this story. I WILL finish this story. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Part 9:  
  
Tai felt a sharp pain in his head as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was that he was in the delegate room of the U.N. He was tied up against the wall, both his arms and legs were bound by metal braces. He saw Ken, Wormmon, and Datamon standing in the center of the room, the babies in a carriage, Matt and Mimi were asleep on the ground and Sora was unconscious right next to Tai, bound in the same way.  
  
He was about to say something when Wormmon turned around and saw that he was awake. He tugged on Ken's pants, which received him a kick. When Ken turned around, he stared at Tai.  
  
"Ah, you're awake."  
  
Ken walked over with Datamon floating behind him. "What's going on here?" Tai asked, struggling against his bonds,"And how did you manage to knock me out, anyway?"  
  
"It wasn't us," Datamon said,"But your ten-year-old girlfriend."  
  
"You're ly-" he began, but then he had a flash of memory. He clearly saw Sora slamming him in the head with something.  
  
"Why?" he asked,"Why would she do it?"  
  
"Because," Datamon said, floating towards her,"When I changed her to this age, I also 'programed' her to attack you once you were inside this building. It was the perfect way to trap you."  
  
Tai turned to the young girl at attached to wall beside him. "Sora," he said,"Sora, are you okay?"  
  
She slowly rose her head up. "Ug, ah, Tai? What happened?"  
  
"You don't know?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head."No, why, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," he said, turning back to face his enemies. "She'd never forgive herself," Tai thought,"If she knew the truth."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Tai asked, growling at Datamon and Ken.  
  
"What do you think?" Ken laughed,"We're going to kill you, what else?"  
  
Datamon and Ken turned around and walked towards a table with a variety of devices with many sharp points.  
  
Tai was struggling when he saw that Matt and Mimi were starting to wake up. They started to walk towards the only one they recognized, their 'father' Tai.  
  
"No!" he mouthed,"Stay there!"  
  
Matt and Mimi stopped.  
  
"Listen!" he whispered,"Mimi, I want you to....get Ken and Datamon to pay attention to you, and Matt, make a Wildfire Spitball and hit Ken with it. Then get me that gun!"  
  
The two five-year-olds nodded. Matt ran over to a wastebasket full of paper and started to feverously make the ultimate spitball. And Mimi started winning.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"What's going on?!" Datamon asked, turning around.  
  
"Quiet!" Ken yelled at the screaming Mimi, but it did no good. She just kept on crying. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm h-h-h-hungry!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Ken said, holding his ears,"What will it take to make you stop!"  
  
"Hey Ken!" Matt yelled,"Pucker up!"  
  
"What?" Ken asked, turning to him in time to see a ball of white slam him in the face. The resulting hailstorm of spitballs showered over Datamon as well, causing him to drop the Reverso Gun.   
  
Matt quickly ran over and grabbed it. He ran back to Tai, holding the barrel up towards his face.  
  
"Watch it!" Tai yelled, trying to get out of the way of the hole,"Point that thing somewhere else!"  
  
Matt pointed the gun at his feet.  
  
Tai breathed a sigh of relif,"Now, very carefully, fire the gun at the wall behind me."  
  
Matt nodded and fired at the cement wall behind Tai and Sora. Both of them fell over backwards into the pile of power and water.  
  
"Great work," Tai said, taking the gun. He pointed it at Sora,"You're first."  
  
"No she's not!" Ken yelled, charging Tai. The gun flipped out of Tai's hand and landed on the ground, firing randomly.  
  
As Ken and Tai started to fight, the gun kept firing off in every direction, turning tables to trees, glass to sand, pieces of clothing to wool.  
  
Sora cautiously made her way to the gun, ducking the beams it was firing out in every direction. One beam flew at her, and she jumped to the side. She turned and saw a folder on a table turn into a twig. She dogged another one and watched as a table rotted.  
  
"Wait," she thought,"tables rot when they get near the end of their 'life' that means we can use the gun to change us back to normal."  
  
With renewed hope she started to charge when she saw a beam head strait towards Tai and Ken. "Tai, watch out!"  
  
Tai was on the ground with Ken's hands at his throat when he heard Sora's warning. Both turned and saw the beam heading towards them. Ken and Tai both reached for the piece of broken glass that fell when the wall turned back to its basic components. They held it out in front of them and the beam bounced off and hit the sleeping kids in the carriage with Matt and Mimi in front of it.  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled.  
  
The carriage kept glowing until there was a flash of light, and each Digidestined except for Sora returned to normal.  
  
"No!" Ken said, his eyes full of shock,"It can't be."  
  
"That's right," Matt said, standing up, despite his shredded clothes."You've lost!"  
  
"Well,"Datamon said,"I think that its time I leave. Our partnership has ended, Digimon Emperor!"  
  
"Wait!" he cried as Datamon flew out the window.  
  
Ken turned and saw the Digidestined walking towards him,"No, I'll never give up!"   
  
He quickly ran to the center of the room and grabbed the gun. He pointed it at Tai,"I'll reduce your leader to nothingness, then you'll fall apart."  
  
"Tai," Sora cried,"No!"  
  
She charged Ken. They both fell the the ground, the gun flying straight up into the air.  
  
"Get off me!" Ken yelled, through Sora off of him. When he saw the gun slam into the ground, shattering in a billion pieces he wasn't worried. He was worried when the last beam headed straight for him.  
  
"Oh crud."  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light in the room, and where once stood the Digimon Emperor, was just a baby.  
  
"Ha!" Davis laughed, walking towards him,"He's not so tough now."  
  
"Oh , he's so cute!" Yolei said, holding him up,"Maybe he'll grow up right this time."  
  
"I can't believe it," Matt said, looking at himself,"I can't believe that that just happened. I never want to be Tai and Sora's son, ug!"  
  
"I don't think you should mention that now," Mimi said, covering up the parts of her clothing that shredded when she returned to normal.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked, turning,"Oh. Sora's still a kid, and the gun's destroyed."  
  
Sora sat on the ground near the gun, trying to piece it together. Tai was there,"Sora," he said.  
  
"Not now," she said, trying to pick up every peice,"I've got to get back to normal. I'm supposed to be 16, not ten."  
  
"Sora," Tai said, picking her up,"the gun is destroyed. There's nothing we can do. Its over."  
  
She started crying into Tai's shoulder,"But...but...what..what about us?"  
  
Tai looked her in the eyes,"I'll wait for you, I promise."  
  
FINALLY, I AM PROUD TO SAY, THE END.  
  



End file.
